Ulrich's Surprise for Yumi
by ShadowGryphyn
Summary: How deep is Ulrich's soul? Apparently deep enough for major files containing Yumi info! He has a special surprise for her and in the meantime pulls all the right tricks.
1. Time for school

My first fanfic. Please R&R!

* * *

Code: Lyoko

Ulrich's Surprise For Yumi

Yumi

It started out like any normal day. I got up, got dressed and came to school. The first peculiar thing was that when I got to the bench at which Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and I meet, Ulrich wasn't there! The funny thing was that supposedly neither Jeremy nor Odd knew where he was! I was checking all around the school when I realized how paranoid I was acting. Once again I thought of Ulrich and this time, my heart was taken over with a picture of him, one from way back when we first met. I also realized my face was burning the deepest shade of red.

It was then I heard the bell ring for first period. And, sighing, I headed off to class.

Ulrich

"Ulrich, oh Ulrich." I heard Yumi's voice in my ear.

"Ulrich?! ULRICH!!!" It was Odd's voice this time. "Ulrich you sleepy head get up! Class starts in ten minutes!"

I was awake in a matter of seconds. "Huh, what?"

"Class starts in ten minutes!" and in a quieter tone he said in my ear, "And today is the day of your surprise for Yumi!"

At the thought of Yumi, my heart skipped a beat, like it always did when Yumi was mentioned. "Oh GEEZE!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed and scrambled to get dressed. I did not want to be late to class because if I was late to class, I would have to stay after and I would have no time to set up the surprise at the factory.

Jeremy

Odd said he would go make sure Ulrich wasn't still in the dorm. We both felt bad about lying to Yumi, but we couldn't tell her what Ulrich was up to or it would ruin this afternoon's surprise. When he called me a few minutes later, he said he had found Ulrich still in bed. I figured he was dreaming of Yumi and his surprise for her this afternoon. When I asked Odd about it, he confirmed what I had suspected, and said Ulrich was now moving surprisingly fast. I laughed to myself as I head off to class.

* * *

well, how did you like it? my first fanfic, so please R & R! I will take as much critisism as you can dish out. I also know it was not very long, and I will work on that, but I really dislike typing. 


	2. Feelings Unravel

sorry for such a long wait! but, guess what? Chapter two is up, so enjoy!

* * *

Code: Lyoko  
Ulrich's Surprise for Yumi  
Chapter 2  
Feelings Unravel

Yumi

It was just after school and I had just gotten out of class. Even though we were let out a little early, my last class of the day was all the way on the opposite side of the campus from the bench, so I was not surprised that Ulrich was already sitting there. What did surprise me was that Odd and Jeremy were nowhere in sight. Usually the three of them where joined at the hip! Which in many ways is good and bad. Good, because no relapse  
in time calling one another during X.A.N.A. attacks. Bad because I still haven't been able to tell Ulrich how much I ::Heart, Stop thumping so loudly, :sigh: ahhh,:: absolutely adore him. What am I saying? I LOVE ULRICH! My heart is in my throat. I stopped just around the corner from the bench and forced my heart back down. After my face was its normal color again, and I could breath once more, I rounded the corner and approached the bench.

Ulrich

I had just gotten out of class. When I arrived at the bench, Yumi was not there yet. This was good. I knew Yumi would ask where Jeremy and Odd were, and they were helping me by putting the finishing touches on at the factory. Actually, they were in a quaint little room I found at the bottom of the elevator shaft. It is quite romantic, just perfect for my 'special' surprise for Yumi. Unfortunately for me I could not tell her that. The plan was 'Jeremy is helping Odd with his homework from Mrs. Hertz.' Suddenly I heard a sharp intake of breath above my head, and, knowing it was Yumi looked up and smiled into her pretty face.

"Hey Yumi!"  
"Hey Ulrich!" Yumi cried, then she looked around. "Where are Jeremy and Odd?"  
"Jeremy is helping Odd with his homework." Hey, I guess that's not a total lie, I mean, Odd does need help, and Jim did tell us to get some exercise, and besides, what difference is there from exercising your body versus your mind? I smiled, not a lie at all. Whoops! I wiped my smile off my face so quick I think the air around my face burn with white hot intensity of fire, but it was too late. Yumi noticed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh," I said. "just something Jim said in class today..."  
"Oh, um, okay..." Yumi sound a little suspicious.  
Just then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. A text message from Odd said "All's fair in love and romance." Our key phrase for him to send me signaling all was ready and set up. After he and Jeremy were done, Odd and Jeremy would go back to Jeremy's room, and study. I sprang up and grabbed Yumi's hands. She was startled, and jumped, but didn't pull away. This made me glad and told me that this wouldn't be a compleate waste of time.

Yumi

Ulrich had just jumped up from his seat on the bench, and was holding my hands in his. Silently he whispered in my ear, "come with me Yumi! I have something to show you." I followed Ulrich, though I didn't have much choice as he was still holding one of my hands. HEHE. (Hmmm. wonder what Ulrich is up to? you'll have to wait and see! how mean am I?) I wonder what he is doing, where he is taking me. "Ulrich?"  
"Yes?" he replies turning around, "What is it Yumi?" his voice was soft and loving.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see!" Ulrich has that mischievous twinkle in his eye, that I have grown to love, and I trust him. Suddenly he pulls out a blindfold and wraps it gently but firmly around my eyes. I giggle. "What's this Ulrich?" I inquire, sweetness in my voice. Suddenly, he grabs my hands and holds them in his lightly against my breast. He lightly draws us closer to him until we are almost body to body. In my ear, he whispers,  
"You'll see!" and then we are off again. He was lightly pulling and guiding me along, warning of up steps, down steps, and cracks. Then we were, I guess, at our destination, as we had stopped and Ulrich had turned me to face a different direction. Then, suddenly the floor gave out beneath me and we were traveling down, down, down, and we stopped. I heard doors slide open and a soft piano sonata reached my ears. Ulrich's hands crawled up my arms, reaching up the back of my head to gently caress my hair whilst he undid the blindfold. His fingers coming back under my chin to remove the blindfold. As the blindfold came away from my face, my eyes took in the most beautiful sight they had ever beheld.

* * *

Thanx for the reviews peoples!

CHAPTER 1

StarRobin4everandever- sorryit took so long to update!

Iwo Jima fallen one- thank you!

MystDragon2k- Thank YOU!

Diamond-Halo- it would be longer, but my stories move so fast, I would have two chapters in one entry, and then, I WOULN'T BE ABLE TO TORTURE PEOPLE WITH CLIFF HANGERS! I take it a purple marshmallow is a good thing? thank you!

Yumiprincess892- trust me. I updated as soon as I could.

Healing Hands- thank you!

CHAPTER 2

Yumiprincess892- here is that fanfic you ordered!

Hussaria( )- Your welcome! thankyou for telling me

kmc99- of course! no problem! me have to spread the word!

From: Yumiprincess892 ( )  
>  
> could u please put up th next chapter its killing me! thx! so please  
> update soon! i know that was important info. but i want a fanfic. thx!

From: Hussaria( )  
>  
> Thank you for informing me. I can't wait! I've been waiting for the  
> second season since July! May the spirit of the winged knights be with  
> you.


End file.
